


And I Drove You Crazy

by MaskWho



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskWho/pseuds/MaskWho
Summary: Many thanks to bexacaust for letting me translate this wonderful work into Chinese!





	And I Drove You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cookie Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480106) by [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust). 

> Many thanks to bexacaust for letting me translate this wonderful work into Chinese!

这是一份礼物，听到通常声音粗哑的前囚犯这样呻吟。一份礼物，同时也是一个挑战。

“嗯——嗯！就是那里…”

飞翼在漂移的大腿之间咧嘴一笑，看着漂移的背部向上拱成弓形，风扇快速转动，像获得赦免一样散发出热气。骑士愉快地呼噜着，胸口发出低沉而持续的轰隆声，身体向后倾斜，靠在漂移的接口旁；让漂移的喘息和呻吟像午夜的潮水或洗礼的河水一样冲刷着他。

漂移呜咽着，当他使劲颤抖的时候，手指在充电床上抓来抓去，他的体温缓慢上升，大腿抽搐，接口漏水，飞翼毫不留情地戏弄着他，最后——最后——前囚犯结结巴巴地说：“求你了！”

飞翼跪坐回去，舔着嘴唇，看着在充电床上四肢散开的漂移，每一次欲望的悸动都笼罩着他的感官，让他机甲起伏不平，腹部抽搐。

“嗯，既然你乞求得这么好……”飞翼若有所思地歪着头，金色的光学镜闪烁着胜利的光芒，“我怎么忍心说不呢？”

当床铺移动时，漂移发出呜咽声，他感觉一双手抓住他的腿，把它们打开地更宽，一根输出管压在他的接口上。

醉醺醺的蓝色光学镜看向飞翼，白色的漩涡和绝望交替闪烁，他再一次发出同样的恳求。

飞翼笑了，露出出奇锐利的牙齿，臀部向前压；在昏暗的房间里，漂移的声音因身体的拉伸而哽咽。

前囚犯发出的柔和声音是给飞翼的礼物，同时也是一个挑战。

“让我们看看你这次的声音有多大，嗯？”

END.


End file.
